


Titanic 2.0

by NekoGirl08



Series: Requests for Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGirl08/pseuds/NekoGirl08
Summary: “You’re not getting this back until you hang out with me for the whole day.” Kuroo slipped the console into his back pocket and crossed his arms, not really affected by the glare he’s received so much throughout their friendship that Kenma was really beginning to question.Knowing fully well Kuroo was serious and really wasn’t going to give it back to him, he heaved a heavy sigh and stood up. “Fine.”And that was how he ended up being stuck to the railings of the cruise ship, slumped over it. He had just puked his guts out a few seconds ago and Kuroo was sympathetically patting his back while his free hand pulled his hair away from his face.





	Titanic 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Cassidy.

Kenma was in an extremely bad mood, and there were a lot of things contributing to this. First off, they were in the middle of the sea and anything could happen right of the moment. Not to mention he get sea-sick a lot so there’s that. Second of all—yes, he was fucking sea sick and it took all in him not to puke his guts out at any moment at time. Third, he couldn’t play the new game he bought because of course it was damn impossible to bring a TV and a console with him through the trip, so he had to stick with his handheld consoles like his 3DS. Which sucked because honestly, he’s finished almost all of the games he had. Last and most certainly not the least, he was stuck with none other than Kuroo himself—which honestly wouldn’t be so bad if he stopped making him go out of the room.

“Kuro, there’s literally nothing to see but water all around. I don’t want to go out.” He grumbled, his eyes not once leaving the screen of his 3DS. Kuroo crossed his arms, huffing.

“You can’t just stay cooped up in this room, Kenma. At least go out once. And no, coming out to eat and use the restroom does _not_ count when I say go out.”

Kenma grumbled, rolling on to his side and facing away from the other. In Kenma language, it was basically a ‘Fuck off’.

His eyes were concentrated on the screen, not sticking in one place for too long while his fingers expertly navigated the different buttons and executing different combos whenever he had the chance. He had snatched the moment where he had caught his opponent off guard and began to execute a combo that left no room for retaliation, right until—

“Hey!” The console was promptly snatched away from his hold, Kuroo humming as he exited the game and turned off the console. Kenma glared at him, crossing his arms.

“You’re not getting this back until you hang out with me for the whole day.” Kuroo slipped the console into his back pocket and crossed his arms, not really affected by the glare he’s received so much throughout their friendship that Kenma was really beginning to question.

Knowing fully well Kuroo was serious and really wasn’t going to give it back to him, he heaved a heavy sigh and stood up. “Fine.”

And _that_ was how he ended up being stuck to the railings of the cruise ship, slumped over it. He had just puked his guts out a few seconds ago and Kuroo was sympathetically patting his back while his free hand pulled his hair away from his face.

“Ugh… I hate ships.” Kenma groaned, gratefully accepting the tissue a concerned waitress handed him.

“How about we do something— _ooh.”_

Ooh? God, Kenma did not like that ‘ooh’. Turning his head to find out what had managed to get Kuroo’s attention, he paled.

~

“No, no, nO! God no. I swear to God Kuro, I am _not_ doing a Titanic moment with you!” Kenma was struggling to get away from Kuro who was insistently tugging him towards the edge.

“C’mon Kenma! Live a little!”

“I _am_ living a little! I don’t want to die, Kuro!”

“Fine—I’ll go to the edge and you just hold me, okay?”

Once they reached the edge, Kuroo swung his legs over the railing, turning around and glancing over his shoulder. Kenma grumbled as he reached over and placed his hands on Kuroo’s waist, keeping him still while Kuroo slowly spread his arms wide open.

Kenma was frankly quite embarrassed and he grumbled. “Hey, you want to fly?”

Kuroo blinked and glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah, why?”

“I’ll put my phone on airplane mode and push you off.”

“How’s that supposed to make me fly?”

“It doesn’t.”

Kuroo gave an indignant squawk, a scandalized expression on his face. “Mean!” He huffed as Kenma’s lips curved a bit into an amused smirk.

The surrounding area was misty, nothing much to see past a forty to fifty feet or so. Kenma didn’t dare glance around, not wanting to risk another puking episode.

“Hey..” Do you see that?” Kenma glanced up and blinked, spotting something from afar. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was. Kuroo leaned forward, squinting his eyes as well

“Don’t lean forward too much.” Kenma huffed, tightening his grip on the male’s shirt.

“Sorry. I think I see an iceberg.” Kenma scoffed and snorted.

“This isn’t—” They both suddenly paused. Kuroo peeked at the edge, reading the name of the ship. He paled and once again, they met gazes.

“Should we just—”

“Jump off the boat now?” Kenma continued, raising a brow.

“That was what I was going to say, until I realized just now there are probably sharks down there.”

Kenma groaned. “Let’s go on a cruise trip they said. It will be fun they said. Let’s get ourselves killed they said.”

“I didn’t know this ship was named the Titanic 2.0!” Kuroo huffed, turning around and hopping back aboard. “My mom just gave me the tickets and told me which side to go on!”

“I’d really prefer to go die via drowning than being eaten by sharks though.” Kenma grumbled.

“We are not waiting this out. We need to leave before—” Screams began to arise as the iceberg came into view.

“Yeah, too late for that. Any plans?” Kenma looked up at Kuroo who groaned.

“Jump?”

“Kuro.”

“What?”

“No.”

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder and at the iceberg that was coming in fast before turning his attention towards the younger male. “You know Kenma, before we die I just really want to say something.” Kenma raised a brow at him. “I found your stash of R18 games.”

Kenma choked on air, looking at him in horror, disbelief and embarrassment. Without a word, he walked over to the edge of the ship and jumped. Kuroo squawked. “KENMA! WAIT FOR ME!” With that, he jumped off too.

Long story short, they did end up surviving and Kuroo was never allowed in Kenma’s room ever again.


End file.
